


A Game of Cat and Mouse

by deferney



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective, Dirty Talk, M/M, handjob yay, minho is definitely not straight, shower handjob yay, sorry - Freeform, this is really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deferney/pseuds/deferney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Taemin is friends with the local police force; Choi Minho is the newest, and youngest, detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Cat and Mouse

**A Game of Cat and Mouse**

 

“Seriously kid,” a husky voice says from around the corner, causing Taemin to jump in surprise, “you’ve got to stop showing up at crime scenes. One day I’m going to have to take you in.”

The younger scoffs, momentarily distracted at the languid way the tall man walks toward him, and then passed him as he evaluates the room, “You wouldn’t dare.”

Fascinated eyes trace over the tall, slender form, entranced by muscular legs and broad shoulders, brown hair tousled as though just woken; considering it was three in the morning, he’d probably been sleeping. Then again, knowing Minho, probably not.

“Yeah,” Minho admits, shrugging, “nobody at the station would take me seriously.”

“Not only that,” Taemin points out, “they’d know it was a lie.”

When Taemin was six, his parents were murdered before his eyes. Because he was so young, the defendant’s attorney attempted to say that Taemin wasn’t at an age where he could identify the man who’d committed the crime. However, he’d recognized the man’s voice immediately and had an almost violent reaction, thus identifying the culprit. By combining this with scientific evidence, the man was put behind bars for life.

With no other family, Taemin had been sent to a foster home, but had since moved into his own hole-in-the-wall apartment, paid for by flipping burgers, greeting strangers on weekends and, during the summer, babysitting. He’d kept a close relationship with those on the task force, connected to them in a way no one would ever understand, and they all raised Taemin together, loved him despite all his faults and treated him as the adopted child of the police force.

Last year, when he’d turned eighteen, Choi Minho showed up, and everything got a little bit weirder.

First, Choi Minho is only three years older than him, which is strange in comparison to the previous maknae of the task force, who was eight years older than him. Second, he is by far the sexiest thing Taemin has ever seen. Third, he doesn’t treat Taemin like the others do. He doesn’t baby him, and regards him quite seriously, but also sometimes plays on the fact that Taemin is younger and usually makes him feel like a child—not a young man earning a living for himself. Fourth, he works harder than anything Lee Taemin has ever seen in his life. He’s constantly at work, constantly ready to help someone, constantly wracking his brain for answers to questions. He is a good, strong, honest man, and quite honestly, Taemin wants him.

Taemin’s almost ninety-five percent positive, however, that Minho is straight. Which is, admittedly, a pretty big disappointment in Taemin’s life. But he’s dealing with it.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Taemin questions easily, “everyone went home hours ago.”

“So why are you still here?” Minho says pointedly. At first he thinks he’ll get away with a simple shrug of the shoulders, but when the elder’s eyes don’t move away from him, he sighs.

“This house,” he says, “it’s so beautiful. To think that anyone would want to hurt the people inside is just, sad. The guy that owned it was a father of three, grandfather of seven. He donated money every month to an organization for orphans and he coached the baseball team at the rec center. He was an awesome guy who worked hard for the money he earned to build this house—by hand, might I add—and he was murdered for his hard work. Murdered because he worked for money other people envied.”

Minho quirked an eyebrow, “How do you know all that about him?”

Taemin sighs now, tugging at the frayed hem of his ancient sweater. It’s thin and warn, and it drives Minho a bit crazy because there’s no way the younger is comfortable in just that bit in this weather. “He was my physics teacher my senior year.”

Minho’s shoulders drop, “Oh, Taeminnie…”

Surprised, Taemin’s head shoots up, and Minho looks at him questioningly. “You’ve never…” Taemin trails off, embarrassed, “You called me Taeminnie.”

“Well yeah,” Minho laughs, “isn’t that what they call you at the station?”

“Well yeah,” Taemin echoes without thought. “But you’ve always been different than everyone else there. To me, at least…”

And he doesn’t realize it sounds the way it does until he looks into eyes that are much closer than he thought. The eyes look into his, searching in understanding for something, quite desperately. Whatever Minho sees in Taemin’s large, vulnerable eyes sets him off, and he grabs his wrist. “You’re coming home with me. Your apartment’s too far.”

And Taemin doesn’t argue, because Choi Minho’s hand is around his wrist—and no sane person argues with that.

***

“Good morning,” Taemin says brightly, peeling an apple as he waits for his instant ramen to be made. It’s not exactly the most conventional breakfast, but it's all that is in Minho’s kitchen.

Minho makes an unintelligible sound as he shuffles to the coffee machine in nothing but sweatpants. Without bothering to try hiding it, Taemin surveys the strong, pale muscles and tense shoulders of the elder. “Taemin,” Minho croaks out, “stop checking me out.”

“Can’t help it hyung,” Taemin admits, “especially after last night.”

And at that, Minho can say nothing; he understands very well exactly how his dongsaeng feels. To wake up and see the thin, lanky figure at his counter in a muscle shirt and boxers all but re-ignited the fire in his morning wood the second he walked into the kitchen.

Last night, he brought Taemin home, and they had a very intricate discussion on their feelings for one another:

Does Taemin like Minho? Of course.

Does Minho like Taemin? Of course.

Will they date? Well it’d be illogical not to at this point.

Were they allowed to tell people at the station? Maybe—depending on how long they last.

Could they have sex? Really Taemin, asking so soon?

Well then were they to be celibate? At the moment, yes.

Then there was cuddling and movie-watching, as well as 7am breakfast runs even though neither had slept, and  discussions of parents and each other’s past as well as what they wanted to do with their life.

It seems the boys are very in sync with one another. Taemin wants to get out of working three jobs as quickly as possible, so he’s planning on starting college courses next year and applying for the a job on the task force when he finishes. Minho wants Taemin out of the shithole he lives in as soon as possible, so he’ll be telling the boys to keep a job open for the younger. Minho wants the best for Taemin. Taemin wants Minho to be happy.

So far, it seems as though this sort-of relationship the two have going is working quite well.

“I need a shower,” Taemin informs Minho. It’s noon now, and neither have slept much, but they needed to wake up at some point.

“So shower after you eat,” Minho says, scooting to stand with his hip resting against the counter, facing the now fruit-eating boy.

Said boy bites into the skinless apple, fluttering his eyelashes up to look into naturally wide eyes. “You could use a shower too.”

“Taemin-ah,” warns Minho, warily staring down at the younger that is now stalking towards him, and so begins a game of cat and mouse as Minho walks backwards, just barely missing a coffee table while attempting to escape Taemin’s itching hands. Taemin, however, has got something else on his mind as he stalks towards the bathroom.

And it isn’t until they’re inside and Taemin’s lock the door to the tiny bit of room that Minho realizes what’s happened.

“Just once,” Taemin all but begs, already ripping of his shirt. “We don’t have to do anything. Just shower with me.”

But Minho already knows the second Taemin touches him he’ll lose his mind because he’s spent the last year watching the young boy, waiting for one look in his eyes that would let Minho know it’s okay to want to shower the boy with presents and love and adoration.

Not that Minho is gay.

He is completely, and utterly straight.

Except for when it comes to Lee Taemin.

Apparently the boy knows that, as well, because he doesn’t appear afraid when he presses his full pink lips to Minho’s. He isn’t afraid to tug at lips and bite at skin and nibble on earlobes. He enjoys laving at the spots that make Minho’s head tilt back, and abuses one particular area on his collarbone that actually has Minho whimpering. He’s never been vocal before, Minho, but the second Lee Taemin puts his hands on him, he’s gone.

Strong hands tentatively pull at slim hips, easily yanking down the underwear as well as his own pants, turning quickly to crank the hot water. When the steam fills up the room, Minho lifts the hot water to only half, turning on the cold a bit to get it at the perfect temperature. Following this he turns to Taemin, who is eying his body with undeniable lust, and turns on the showerhead, slipping behind the curtain.

Immediately the smaller boy slips in behind him. He doesn’t appear to want to touch Minho, just stare at him. Minho voices this observation.

“I’m just,” Taemin clears his rough throat. “I’m just surprised at how…perfect you are.”

And then Minho can’t hold himself together any long, and he grabs silky straight strands of hair, dragging their lips together in a slow, languid, sensual kiss. Tongues caress and hands explore soft skin.

Large hands slip down slip hips and grip at Taemin’s cock, causing the younger boy to stop exploring Minho’s strangely sensitive nipples. He rests his forehead on Minho’s shoulder, watching as one hand holds his hip steady, and the other jerks him in slip, teasing moments. He whimpers as he watches the hand speed up.

“Are you watching me jerk you off, Lee Taemin?”

The boy in question makes an unintelligible sound, stuttering out an affirmative when asked again.

“Are you enjoying watching me do this?”

“Ahuh,” Taemin nods, biting his lip hard and gripping at Minho’s shoulders when the hand speeds up.

“Good,” Minho says as Taemin twitches, and then cums quietly, whimpering and wheezing as he attempts to catch his breath.

“Why’s that good?” He asks.

“Because it’s going to be happening a lot now that you’re mine,” Minho says simply.

A smile lights Taemin’s face, and it’s apparent he’s ecstatic at the automatic answer from Minho’s lips.

“Good,” he says decidedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello hi there :)  
> Another old one that I took down from AFF and decided to post here. Hope you enjoyed.  
> I can't really read it because I cringe at how bad it is now, haha.  
> Anyway enjoy. :)  
> Love all, give kudos, comment, hug a tree~  
> -Def


End file.
